Intertwined
by Ominous Liquid
Summary: "wнo aм ι?" нe aѕĸed no one вυт нιмѕelғ. "dear вoy, yoυ are wнo yoυ are, and only ι can cнange тнaт." ѕoмeone нad anѕwered. (BxB)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Sky

"Mother? Why isn't the night sky all stars? The black parts scare me."

"My dear boy, if the sky had not darkness at all, the stars wouldn't shine as bright, if not at all. Then you'd be scared of the light."

"Go to sleep my dear, tomorrow awaits more challenges than today."

Sure enough, the student up front raised his hand to answer the next question.

"Maybe we should let another student participate Mr. Paluteno." Professor Rems points towards my seat with great disdain.

"Mr. Du Morgana." He almost chides.

I stand up abruptly from my seat.

"Picasso." I respond in a regal tone.

"That's right, the painting of Le Coq was done by Pablo Picasso, one of the most known painters of all history. Good job, points for you sir."

My name is Franco Du Morgana. I'm 20 years old, rich kid, have a Havana Brown cat named Bobo. I'm an aspiring artist too, not that I'm very good at painting. Virtues are earned after all. I always knew I was different, ever since I was a kid. I was always sick and weak. The most noticeable part of my margin against normal homosapiens is my hair. It's pink. The doctors say it's because of lack of firm pigmentation, and others say it's part of my sickness. However, for what it concerns my classmates and professors, I painted it, and I am a "Pastel Goth". Cliché, I know huh. The rebel child.

I consider myself a rather studious fellow. My main goal is to become as famous and well known as my parents. My secondary goal, is to fit in, though it should be my first goal. However the case, my priorities are set, and nothing can change that.

But I never said **_no_** **_one_** could change that.


	2. One: The Calling

"Brothers? HA! What brethren? I've been betrayed from the start."

"I married you because of who I thought you were. It seems I was wrong."

She left, and she never came back… To anyone…

I feel something drop on my chest with a soft *fump*. I groggily flutter my eyes open as I look over my blanket to see my cat, Bobo. She rarely ever makes any sound, and she's the best companion I could ever ask for. She's like my guardian angel, always watching over me. Even when I go to college she's with me. Of course, I'm not allowed to bring her there because of the college's strict policies, but she watches through the window. Somehow, she always follows, like in the story of Mary and the little lamb. Except, I'm not Mary, and she's not a lamb.

"Franco I swear! This is the fifth time! Hurry up!" My mother calls from downstairs.

"Crap!" I scramble to get myself ready.

"Be right there!" I yell back at my mom as I slip on my garments and stuff all of my books into my bag. Hopping down the stairs, shoes in hand and bag over my shoulder, Bobo follows in a lax fashion. So like her.

My whole situation starts somewhat into the future, so let's get on with it shall we?

I'm sitting down in my elective Spanish class, watching idly as the professor scribbled on the whiteboard. The air conditioning was driving me mad! It was freezing! I pull out my jacket from my backpack and zip it on. I don't know how I did it, but I looked at the large air conditioner off to the side and squinted. I wished it would turn off so badly though, I thought it was a coincidence, but it turned off! Now… I know what you're thinking, telekinesis? No, far from it. A few days later I had discovered that it wasn't telekinesis as I first assumed it was. I had the ability to shape the future. As soon as I tested it out on several things, I came to the conclusion. So then, I tried to change the past. I couldn't. I couldn't see the future, so it was hard to determine what should happen. For example, I kept a girl from spilling juice all over her. The cup didn't fall on her, but several other moments after, she'd knocked it over and spilt it on her friend. I'd seen the cup about to fall the first time, so I could sort of predict it through instinct, but nothing supernatural in that respect.

I'd obviously kept all of this to myself of course. Afterwards, in a month or so, I had discovered I had other such abilities. I could sometimes control what people are about to say. This comes at a price however, as capillaries pop and my eyes and nose start to bleed. It startled my mother at first, but I passed it off to her as just the stress of college. She didn't believe me. She took me to the doctor, and luckily that stupid old sap told her the same thing. Of course, I controlled and willed him to say it, and it happened again. It doesn't hurt, save for the blood in my eyes that stings like hell. It's worth it sometimes though. Try to mess with me now Parker Benson. Yeah, Parker H. Benson. Believe it or not, I have this bully who keeps making fun of me and pranking me. Childish right? I thought we were all supposed to be grownup. Clearly I was mistaken. You live and you learn I suppose. This brings us to right now.

"What's wrong with him?! Is he okay?!"

My legs tremble as I stand there in place, shakily. Tessa, one of my best friends, was kneeling beside Parker, her "boyfriend".

"I-I don't know…" What was I supposed to say? I wished for your boyfriend to have a seizure and it happened? Bull! I begin to breathe heavily.

"I-I need to get some fresh air, call for help-" I turned on my heel and left hurriedly, taking the elevator to the roof. Luckily, there was no one there, and I could hyperventilate freely.

"What the hell… No… This can't be happening…" I hold onto a rail off to the side and look down on Manhattan.

"Okay… Okay calm down Franco, you got this."

*Meow!*

"Bobo! Oh God Bobo!" I pet him and hold him closely, and I seem to have calmed down. I feel weak and wheezy. I better call my mom.

I pick up my phone and call her number hurriedly.

She eventually picks up.

"Honey, can this wait? I'm in a meeting?" She responds.

"...Emergency… Please come pick me up…" I say between tired pants and wheezing.

"Oh God, Franco, text me where you are and stay there, I'll be right out."

-At the hospital-

"We've diagnosed him with chronic anxiety, panic disorder, and PTSD. There's nothing we can do for him." My mother broke into tears.

"Is there really nothing you can do?"

The doctor shakes his head.

"No, but that cat of his, should be certified to be with him at all times. He calms down when he's with it." They hadn't allowed Bobo in at first, but when they saw I panicked even more when he was being taken away, they had to let him into my hospital room.

I was knocked out for about an hour or so.

I was knocked out for about an hour or so. When I came to, my mom was beside me, her head lulled on the covers of the hospital bed. Bobo was obviously sleeping on my lap, what else could be a big, furry, brown lump ontop of me? I chuckle tiredly and raspily as I reach out and pet him with my right hand, since my left was strapped to an IV.

"Good girl…" I rasp out tiredly.

"Oh God Franco, you're awake…" My mother hugs me gently. I hadn't even noticed when she woke up.

"Oh baby, you're so pale…" She touches my face and runs her gentle fingers over my darkened eyes.

"Moooom-" I whine as I push her hands away.

"I'm fine." I grumble as I puff up my cheeks in a childish way.

"I'll go talk to the doctor…. Let's get you home…" She stands up, and as she does so, my phone rings on the small table beside me. I answer.

"Hello?" I respond.

"Hey kiddo, how're ya holdin' up?" It was dad. He was on a business trip back in his home state, Texas.

"I'm fine, thanks dad. Getting out of the hospital now." I guess mom had told him.

"That's good. Stay healthy for me kid, I'll be back next month m'kay? Don't get into any trouble ya hear?" I sigh audibly on the phone.

"I'll do fine dad, I promise." I reassure.

"Alright son, take care." *beep*.

After I'd been helped into my clothes, and put on the waiting room to check out, I watched as the tv flickered slightly in the dim hospital lighting. The news.

"Avengers huh…." I always wondered what it would be like to be a superhero.

What do I think of the Avengers? Let's see…

I can relate to Iron man in the monetary sense, but I'm not a genious. I seriously think he's a prick. I mean, sure I'm rich, but I don't boast it around, or think I'm better than anyone.

Thor? The guy has beef let me tell you that. That's enough for me to like him. Like damn. I mean, ahem… Admire him.

Captain America? The dude is awesome. Blast from the past as they say. For me, I hate his suit, but the dude's got some serious skills for a normal human.

Hulk? I… Don't. Just no. I don't mess with that shit.

Black Widow? I really don't know. For some reason her face makes her look like a total megabitch.

Hawkeye? He's cool. He'd be my role model if I didn't hate archery.

That's as far as my thoughts go actually. At least in that respect.

-A week later-

It's almost spring break, and I need to come up with a plan to spend it on. But clearly, my plans had been soiled by my frail body and it's frightening tendency to muck up during springtime. I caught a cold some time this week, and was forced to stay in bed. The upside was, I got to be alone, and I got to test more of this power.

And as the hours went by, I couldn't help but hope that this actually went somewhere. By somewhere I mean ACTUALLY somewhere. I hate just sitting on this bed, altering future events. I started altering events on the tv. News, broadcasts, talk shows, you name it. It wasn't total chaos. I'm not sure how it happened, but I found myself drifting off as I watched the news. I'm usually strong enough to work through the drowsiness. But as I was nodding my head in doziness I could clearly distinguish my mom on the news. A catastrophe had occurred, and one that involved the Avengers.

"Oh shit-" I immediately got dressed and took Bobo with me. I didn't have my license registered yet, but fuck that right now. I rush towards the scene, because it was right next to my mom's workplace. As soon as I get there, I'm met with a scene. The god of mischief, Loki, had held one of my mother's co-workers hostage.

"Let her go you bastard!" My mother fails to go through the magical barrier Loki had set up for himself.

"Brother, I thought you even above this, now I see I was wrong… Again." There was at the other side as well. "Mariam! Don't worry about me! Just go!" Karen, my mom's co-worker exclaims in fright.

My mother does not comply. "But-" Thor had interrupted her. "Madam I can handle my brother, do not worry." The blond assures. And finally, she steps back. "Ha! How are you going to handle me if you can't even save this measly midgardian." He hisses mockingly as he pressed his scepter against Karen's back. "Brother-" Thor warns in vain, but the woman had started to whimper in fear. My eyes widened at this, I had to step in! "Let her go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I stepped in. "Boy! What are you-" Thor was interrupted again. "Do not meddle in the affairs of gods little speck." Loki threatened. "Besides, what can you do?" He presses the scepter in further against the lady's back. "No!" I couldn't refrain from using my powers, not with a life on the line. The scepter recoils against his gut by his own unknowing will, and the lady falls from his grip. I caught her just in time before drawing back. "Run! Go!" I told her. "Franco!" My mother called. "What the he'll were you thinking-" she pauses. "Oh Franco, your eye…" A capillary had broken from the excessive use of my power. My vision slowly went dark, until it was nothing but inky blackness.

At least I was the hero.


End file.
